Berri
Berri was Conker's very beautiful, over sexualized, somewhat dim, yet loving girlfriend and confidant. Berri's first appearance was in the lesser known game, Conker's Pocket Tales. Planning a surprise birthday party for Conker, Berri is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn, who had jumped out of the cake she had made for Conker. After some adventuring, Conker manages to track down the Evil Acorn, defeat him and reclaim Berri from his grasp. Berri next appeared in Conker's Bad Fur Day, with a drastically altered appearance. After becoming drunk and lost in the Panther Kingdom, Conker briefly meets Berri in the Rock Solid Nightclub working as a stripper, but before he can get to her, he is abducted by Don Weaso's henchman. When Conker next meets Berri, it is outside the Feral Reserve Bank. Through unspecified means, Berri came to work under Don Weaso and was in the process of robbing the bank for him. With help from Conker, Berri managed to clear all the guards out of the bank and make it to the vault. It is there that Berri and Conker are ambushed by the Panther King and Professor von Kripplespac. It seems the two had payed Don Weaso to bring them Conker; before Conker can react, the Panther King orders Don Weaso to gun-down Berri, as it is Conker they're after, not her. A horrified Conker is forced to watch as Berri's body is riddled with bullets and collapses to the floor. It is not elaborated upon as to what happened to Berri's body afterwards, but it can be assumed it was sucked into space, along with the Panther King's remains and the still living Professor von Kripplespac, during Conker's battle with Heinrich. .]] Physical Appearance In ''Conker's Pocket Tales, Berri was no taller than Conker and had slightly reddish or brown fur and hair, probably a result of the very limited palette of the Game Boy Color. In Conker's Bad Fur Day and its remake, Conker: Live & Reloaded, Berri was completely redesigned; now twice as tall as Conker, having gray fur and wearing pink and yellow clothes. Personality Though little of Berri's personality is shown in Conker's Pocket Tales, she was presumably kind and cheery much like Conker was in this game. In Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded'', Berri was portrayed as somewhat naive and ditzy, if not a full-blown idiot since she couldn't notice Conker due to him wearing a hat (that didn't even conceal his face), she has a valley girl accent and a stereotypical "sexy girl" attitude. Despite her beauty and sexiness, she is also referred to as a "slut" by several characters in Conker's Bad Fur Day/''Conker: Live & Reloaded''; her picture graces the cover and several pages of "Fur Only" magazine, several messages saying "For a good-time, call Berri" can also be found throughout the game as well, implying she might be a lingerie model, a stripper or even a prostitute. Gallery File:BerriBFD.jpg|''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' File:BerriLiveReloaded.png|''Conker: Live & Reloaded'' Trivia *A poster of Berri can be seen hanging above a bed in Rusty Bucket Bay in the game Banjo-Kazooie. Her design in that game is her older one, the one that was going to be used in Twelve Tails: Conker 64 before it was changed into Conker's Bad Fur Day. *Berri would have returned in the cancelled sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day, as a Terminator-esque entity sent to exterminate Conker. Category:Conker Allies Category:Conker Characters Category:Damsels Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Female characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Deceased Category:Furry Category:Deuteragonists Category:Blond characters Category:Allies